


Better With Age

by TimetravelingArchaeologist



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Community: sfa_pornbattle, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimetravelingArchaeologist/pseuds/TimetravelingArchaeologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are better with age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better With Age

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Better with age'

  
  
The first time he'd slept with her it had been tears and desperation. She'd pushed him against the sofa in the study and kissed him, her lips salty from the tears she was unable to contain. Clothing had been pushed aside and their lips tasted the skin that was easily exposed. His hands found their way to her thighs pushing her open so that he could slip inside of her. A wild tangle of limbs and tears.   
When they were through neither spoke, though there was no awkwardness. They simply dressed and parted ways.

When she returned to his bed a number of years had passed. There was a war on and they took their comfort where they could, friends easily became lovers once more. The times had changed and with them the fashions. Long gone were the corsets and thick layers of clothing that Helen had once worn. Replaced with soft thin cotton dresses, stockings, and garters. And with the changes time had brought the sex was different as well. While the situations were more desperate, the lovemaking was not. The touches and kisses were unhurried and the pleasure derived from their couplings was pure and made them feel more alive.

Days and months melted into years and before either knew how, they had parted ways. Thousands of miles between Helen's Sanctuary and his own. Decades passed, people came and went, the world changed again.

It was raining when Helen showed up. She had stood in a puddle watching as his team took and secured the abnormal she had arrived with. The clothing she wore once a light colour now stained dark with the water and mud. He couldn't help but contemplate the clothing she wore now, covering more but leaving less the imagination. The blouse's neckline lower and the pants she wore more shapely.

The intake, paperwork, and finally dinner had run late and now that things had settled he found himself with a bottle of port and two glasses on the way to Helen's room. To his surprise he received no answer and resolved himself to return the bottle to his office the following morning.

Upon entering his rooms however, James discovered just exactly why he'd received no answer. Helen Magnus was currently lounging on his bed in nothing but one of his shirts and a pair of knickers. She grinned when he entered. "Darling, I thought you'd never come to bed."

His hands busied themselves with the bottle, opening it and pouring glasses. Though the wine was the last thing on either of their minds. Minutes later most of his clothing had been removed save for the hardware he now wore as an extension of his own body.

Buttons slowly opened to reveal her breasts and his mouth followed, enveloping each pink nipple in turn. Hands settled onto hips, lips tasting and teasing flesh in ways that would have once made them both blush. When they finally joined together he was on his back lifting her only to pull her back down watching as each thrust made her lips part a little and her eyes drift close. She was magnificent. Breasts and newly dark curls bouncing with the movement, still wearing his shirt, though now pushed back from her shoulders.

His hand moved to press fingers against her where they were joined and her breathing faltered, her body tilted forward, and her hands braced her body upright against his shoulders. Within seconds she was clenching around him making the same noises she'd made the first time around. Yet, this time it was so much better. His own orgasm followed her second and they collapsed into one another her lips seeking his own, this time the kisses tasting of wine and sweat.

"Oh yes, definitely better with age." Though if asked he'd never tell whether he meant the clothing, the wine, or Helen herself.


End file.
